The Wager
by Liongirl11
Summary: A voyeur gets a rude awakening.


Oliver Queen glided through the crowd pulsing in his nightclub, Verdant. He acknowledged those who called to him as he made his way purposefully toward the storage room that concealed the door leading to his underground "lair." He was nearly to the edge of the crowd when his way was blocked by two women, both gorgeous and scantily clad.

"Oliver! I hoped we would see you tonight!" one yelled over the music. He vaguely recognized her from somewhere, though as one of his pre-island conquests or as an underwear model he had seen in an ad, he wasn't sure.

He gave them his generic smile and said, "Welcome to Verdant."

Chick One sent him what she must have thought was a come-hither look in return and said, "This is my friend Cindy. She's visiting from New York, and I wanted to introduce you two."

Cindy gave him a sultry smile and moved in close so that her breasts almost brushed his jacket. "It's so great to meet you," she gushed.

Oliver backed up a little as he flashed his generic smile again. "Thanks for coming by the club," he said, his eyes already moving past her toward the door to the back rooms of the club.

"Maybe you can show me around?" Cindy hinted, moving closer to him again.

"Well, the bar is over there," he said, pointing, "the dance floor is here, there, and everywhere, and the bathrooms are just down that hall. The VIP section is up those stairs. I'll put both your names on the list."

He started to edge around them, but Cindy put her hand on his arm, leaning so close that he caught a huge whiff of the hairspray keeping her elaborately styled hair in place. "And your office? Maybe you could show me that too?" she hinted not-so-subtly.

Oliver's eyes caught and tracked movement at the door to the club's back rooms, and he shook off Cindy's clutching hand to start heading in that direction. He said, "I'm sorry, but I just saw someone I need to talk to. Enjoy yourselves," before moving through the last of the crowd to get to the door.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Margie said, as Cindy stared after Oliver Queen's retreating back.

"Hmmm, no it didn't, but I'm nothing if not persistent," Cindy said. She had come to Starling City from New York to attend an annual gathering of her sorority sisters. The night before, they had all met for dinner at Luxe, one of the poshest restaurants in the city. Just as they were finishing their dessert, who should come in but Oliver Queen, Starling City's resident playboy billionaire. They had giggled and gossiped about all the tabloid rumors that had circulated about him in recent years, including all the women he had slept with and the crazy stunts he had pulled. Well-lubricated with wine, they had formed a wager whereby the winner would be the one who had sex with Oliver Queen and came out of the event with a souvenir. Cindy was determined to win.

"I think I'll just go see what's behind that door," she said and headed in that direction. Margie followed, all the while trying to dissuade her.

"Cindy, you know he's married now, don't you? Maybe he's just not interested," she said.

"Since when has someone's marital status ever stopped me? And not interested? In this?" Cindy scoffed, gesturing at herself. She determinedly pushed through the door marked "Employees Only." Margie did not follow her.

Cindy walked down a low-lit hallway, heading toward a door near the end that was slightly cracked open. As she neared it, she heard what were unmistakably the gasps and growls of a couple having sex. She tip-toed the last couple of steps until she could put her eye to the crack in the door and look into what appeared to be a storage room.

There, directly in front of her, was Oliver Queen holding a blond woman up against the wall and thrusting heavily into her as her legs clung around his waist. As Cindy watched, Oliver slipped one hand up the woman's thigh and between their bodies, thumbing her clit and earning a gasped "Oliver!" in response. Oliver's other hand remained cupped around one of the woman's butt cheeks, holding her steady for his thrusts.

The woman's head, which had been leaning against the wall while she savored his attention to her clit, lifted, and she pulled his head to her for a passionate kiss. This lasted until Oliver did something particularly delicious with his hips, and her head fell back again.

Oliver transferred his attentions to her breasts, which had been pulled out of her designer dress. He kissed the tops as they lifted toward him with each of his thrusts, and then he reached their tips, sucking delicately at her nipples. The blond woman's hands clenched around his head and her back arched, almost too much of a reaction to his stimuli. He grunted and eased the suction a bit on her breasts, and she settled again, sighing.

He lavished attention on her other breast, before trailing kisses back up her neck to her mouth. By this time, the woman was fiercely holding him close with both her arms and her legs, causing his thrusts to become shallow and quick. She made desperate mewling noises as he kissed her, and finally, when Cindy thought they might suffocate from their prolonged kiss, they separated and both gave shouts of release.

Oliver leaned heavily against the blond woman, continuing to kiss her lips, down her neck, and to her chest.

"Oh, Oliver," she sighed, opening her blue eyes. "You like those, don't you?" she asked as he continued to spread kisses across her breasts.

"Mhmmm," was all he replied.

"My ginormous breasts, and my near constant state of horniness. Thanks for assuaging my lust, by the way," she went on.

A growl was his only response. That and an increase in the ardor of his kisses.

"Now that I'm not hacking all the time or having crazy mood swings. We can enjoy the happy times before I get fat and have crazy food cravings."

At this, Oliver pulled away from his devoted attention to her breasts and said, "Not fat, Felicity." He disengaged from her, letting her feet return to the floor. As she leaned against the wall, he knelt in front of her, placing his hands on either side of what Cindy saw was a little belly. Kissing the bump, he said, "Our baby is in there. The bigger you get, the closer we are to holding that person in our arms. So, don't think of it as getting fat, just think of it as making room for the next addition to our family."

He looked back up at her face then, his expression quickly turning quizzical as he saw tears glowing in her eyes. She leaned down to kiss him with all the intensity she was feeling at his words. When she pulled back, she gave a watery chuckle and acknowledged, "Well, maybe my crazy mood swings aren't completely gone."

He laughed and stood up to help put their clothing back to rights. As she prepared to head back into the club, he pulled her close again and kissed her deeply before suggesting, "Why don't you head downstairs and rest a bit?"

"What an excellent idea!" she said, sounding only slightly sarcastic. "Then I can work on my embroidery, and later on, I can brush up on my pianoforte playing." She rolled her eyes. "We're three months in! Please, don't tell me you're going to become annoyingly overprotective now."

"Ok, why don't you go downstairs and pretend to rest while playing with your computers? You know you'd rather be doing that than sitting at the bar sipping ginger ale."

She tilted her head in consideration, then conceded his point. She gave him a last smacking kiss before heading down to the lair.

He watched until the door closed behind her, and then made his way swiftly and silently to the door leading back into the club. Swinging it open suddenly, he grabbed the voyeur by her wrist and swung her into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. He pushed her against the wall and hovered over her menacingly.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he growled.

"W-w-wha- How did you…" she stuttered.

"Let's just say, don't quit your day job and become a thief because you're about as silent as a herd of elephants," he said. "Now, why don't you tell me what made you think you have the right to spy on my wife and me?" By the end of his question, his words were barely distinguishable through his clenched teeth.

"I-I-I I was looking for…the bathroom. Yeah, the bathroom. You pointed it out, but I must have gotten turned around. I'm so silly like that." She gave a nervous titter. Oliver just stared at her, one eyebrow cocked.

"I just… Ok, I was looking for you. I thought maybe we could spend a little time in your office, you know, just the two of us…" She looked at him with a tense facsimile of a sultry smile. If possible, his eyebrow cocked higher as he backed away from her.

"As you saw, I already had a date. One that's going to last the rest of my life, if I'm lucky," he said, turning away from her and preparing to head back into the club.

"Wait! Just because you're married, that doesn't mean-" She stopped as he rounded on her, once more advancing until he was towering over her.

"Why would I want to be with someone like you, when I have a beautiful, amazing wife whom I love and desire more than anything in the world? I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. And you can tell all your friends that as well. I know about your little wager," she gasped at that bombshell, "and aside from the news that you and your friends are now banned from my club and blacklisted, you've all already lost. What were the terms? 'Have sex with Oliver Queen and come out of the event with a souvenir'? Well, Felicity and I have sure as hell had a lot of sex, and she has the best souvenir of all: she's having my baby. So bet's over, Felicity wins, end of story."

He exited the room, leaving Cindy unhappily leaning on the wall against which he had ravished his wife just minutes before.


End file.
